


Nostalgia

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 約稿文公開
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Adrian Veidt
Kudos: 5





	Nostalgia

Nostalgia  
  
  
当Nite Owl到达目的地时发现Ozymandias正被一群记者簇拥着，闪光灯接连不断地闪烁着拍下那个男人英俊而平静，耐心又稳重地回答每一个问题的脸。Nite Owl松了口气，还好，他想象中的会有人报复Ozymandias的事件没有发生，他尊敬的人仍然好好地站在自己面前，当对方的视线越过记者人群看向四周时，Nite Owl觉得Ozymandias肯定发现了自己，并且目光在自己身上足足停留了十秒。  
“……总之，我将无偿贡献研发出的新能源科技，缓解世界能源危机促使世界和平。今天就到这里吧。”Ozymandias礼貌地结束了今日采访，身后的助理送走记者后还留下了站在一米外的Nite Owl，她走上去说“先生，今天的采访已经结束……”  
“不，他是我的客人，请他来我办公室吧。”金发男人对助理说着，对Nite Owl发出了一个无法拒绝的邀请。  
Nite Owl跟着高大的男人走在无人的办公大楼里，窗外已经逼近夜晚，雨水合着黄昏与尘雾包裹着几乎是空空荡荡的办公大楼，让人由心底而发一种微微恐怖和惊悚的感觉。  
但Nite Owl并不害怕这样的气氛，他反而有些担心传言中要被报复的Ozymandias。他加快了几步走到男人身侧，微微偏头小声地说：“我听到了一些传闻……有人可能要来报复你，你要多加注意。嘱咐保镖平日要跟紧……”  
“你也要保持警惕，Nite Owl。”Ozymandias脚步突然停在办公楼一片巨大的玻璃落地窗前面，抬眼看着窗外逼得越来越近的深灰色云彩。每一块深灰色的云都夹杂了数以千计的雨点，都在准备毫无保留地倾泻在大地上。几秒后，就像预料到的那样，几声雷鸣从很远的地方翻滚而来，几乎要撼动摧毁两人所在的建筑物。可Nite Owl知道此时他们两个人如此紧密地站在一起，即使有可怖的袭击者来袭他也确定他们可以一起面对。  
雷电劈打出的光芒照在Ozymandias脸上，将他英俊的脸照得更加棱角分明，将他深紫色的丝绸西装照得像披着貂裘。偶然出现的明亮刺眼光芒将Ozymandias脸侧勾勒出银白色的轮廓，像锋利的刀刃又像古希腊神圣的雕塑。Nite Owl几乎痴迷地看着男人一明一暗的脸庞，觉得他此刻真的像他的代号所称的那样具有帝王威严，甚至让人不住臣服或匍匐在他的脚下。Ozymandias凝视了一会始终没有落下的雨，继续抬起步子准备往办公室走。Nite Owl从未来过他的办公室，只是听说过他的办公室坐落于建筑的最高点。  
他们走入私人电梯后气氛变得紧密起来，原本对一人来说足够大的电梯如今站着两个男人，Ozymandias和Nite Owl之间的距离只有不到两拳，稍微一抬手就能碰到对方的手臂。并且Nite Owl能清楚地嗅到对方身上独家设计的调配香水味道，带着一种属于古老者的高贵气息，包含檀木和松香，仔细闻似乎还有酒香。Ozymandias看起来很轻松，而初次得到邀请的Nite Owl看起来有些紧张。他不注意扫过了男人平视自己的眼睛，发现对方深陷眼窝的眼睛带着不可一世的威严，Nite Owl刚刚告知了他关于可能受到伤害，遭遇袭击的预警，Ozymandias仍然是那副胸有成竹的样子。  
“请进，Daniel Dreiberg先生。你想喝点什么吗？”金发男人站在摆着昂贵酒水的吧台前面问道，而Nite Owl明显因为这样的敬称有些脸红：“呃，请叫我Daniel，Daniel就好。我不渴。”  
Ozymandias示意Nite Owl坐在暗红色的天鹅绒长沙发上，自己站在酒水台子前面摆弄了一会，带着两杯紫红色的透亮葡萄酒走到他面前，将其中一杯递给了对方，自己端着另一杯走回到办公桌后。  
“这只是一杯葡萄酒，放松，Nite Owl，不会对你的能力产生什么影响。超级英雄们也需要休息不是吗？”Ozymandias举起酒杯对Nite Owl说，露出让他宽心的微笑自己喝了一口。醇香的果味与迷人的烟丝味扑面而来，Daniel忍不住小口抿着红酒，让顺滑的酒精滑过自己的喉咙流入胃中。  
  
Ozymandias很快喝完了自己的红酒，满意地看着对方小口抿着直到大胆一饮而尽自己调配的红酒——里面放了写麻痹神经，放松肌肉的化合物，当然不会对本人造成什么伤害，但是会带来更多快乐。  
“亲爱的丹，我要感谢你。感谢你今天前来告诉我要提高警惕。”Ozymandias坐在办公桌后的椅子上，双手撑着下巴微微挑起嘴角，笑着望向对面低着头，半昏迷半清醒地靠在沙发上的男人。他的声音在灰暗的雨夜里更加富有磁性，办公室的灯光只开了一点台灯，让整个环境变得更加阴沉模糊。  
窗外的乌云已经变成黑色，几乎完全笼罩在Ozymandias的顶楼办公室上，当他们两人都把葡萄酒喝完的时候，雨点终于落了下来，打在落地窗上发出沉闷且朦胧的声音，让办公室里的人觉得仿佛与外界完全隔绝。虽然还没有完全到晚上，但窗外的阴沉足矣暗得要让室内开灯。Ozymandias起身打开了办公桌上的台灯，一圈温暖的橙黄色投射在房间里，给有些寒冷的地方增加一丝难得的温暖。  
半躺在沙发上的男子此时显得非常诱人，由于Ozymandias添加的化合物，Daniel忍不住把自己的衬衣领子扯开了三个扣子，领带歪歪扭扭地挂在脖子上，同时露出脖子里非常诱人的小块皮肤，此时还泛着暗红色的热腾腾色彩。因此Ozymandias缓慢地踱步到Nite Owl面前，仔细看着被自己带到办公室的男人。  
在如此近距离下观察Nite Owl总能发现和平常不同的样子，他不得不承认Nite Owl也是一个英俊的男人，胸膛衬衣下是掩盖不住的壮实，便装的玳瑁眼镜让他看上去像个认真的科研宅男。而他褐色的卷发更让他看起来年龄偏小，至少这副模样怎么看都不像一个穿着紧身制服的“守望者”成员，偶尔打击邪恶事件。  
他忍不住伸出手碰向男人复古风的玳瑁眼镜，而对方下意识地往后一退，但方才酒杯中的化合物已经发挥作用，让男人没有力气从沙发上站起离开。“你不用特意感谢，这都是我应该做的。”Daniel迷迷糊糊地回答着，想要把自己从沙发上撑起来。  
“没关系，这里没人能看到我们。”Ozymandias低声说着，伸出手拨开Nite Owl衬衣的第一颗扣子，在对方没什么反抗力的状态下亲吻上他的脖颈，亲吻上他早就觊觎已久的小块皮肤。  
Nite Owl起初想反抗对方的吻，但凑近自己的瘦削男人似乎自带一种无法抗拒的威严与压力，同时他能闻到Ozymandias身上神秘却让人不住反复咂摸的清淡香水味，带着一丝雪松的冰冷，又有檀木的低沉，像极了来自旧日的老亲人。  
起初，金发男人只是简单用舌尖滑过Nite Owl的皮肤，紧贴脖颈侧面亲吻，不断吮吸发出诱人的细微水声，似乎还能感受到皮肤下对方小幅度跳动的脉搏。对于小块皮肤的摩挲早就不够满足男人的欲望，而此时仍然保持抗拒，紧贴着玻璃丝毫不敢动的Nite Owl更是助长了Ozymandias想要进一步打开他，侵犯他的愿望。  
他开始将亲吻继续延伸到Nite Owl的其他部位，比如他轻轻啃咬着男人的下巴，尝到一些整洁的胡渣，还有嘴角残余的葡萄酒清香。在Nite Owl的一小声呻吟中他终于吻上了Nite Owl的双唇，牙齿扫过对方干涩的下嘴唇，好几次点水般的轻吻后Nite Owl终于也张开了自己的嘴巴，迎接Ozymandias进一步深入。  
Nite Owl从未想到男人的口腔竟然也如此柔软，他的口腔中带着和自己一样的酒精香气。Ozymandias的舌头像柔软的小蛇，极有经验地挑逗Nite Owl的舌头，再卷着对方的舌头让他进入自己口中。  
当然，Ozymandias的双手在二人亲密接吻时也没有闲着，他迅速解开Nite Owl衬衣扣子，双手肆无忌惮地伸向男人宽厚的胸膛，右手食指和中指夹住他的乳头按压揉搓。左手则一路往下直直地伸入Nite Owl裤子的皮带上。Ozymandias三下五除二地拆卸掉了恼人的皮带，手指划着Daniel腰部的曲线再继续往下，到他浅色的内裤边缘时，勾起边缘玩味地笑着说：“我猜你里面的小弟弟早就等不及了。”  
他没有用疑问句或者猜测的语气，而是昭然若是的肯定句。  
Daniel头向后用力扬着，叹出一声呻吟，脸上早已涨红了羞涩的表情。他也不敢相信自己会在最尊敬的人面前坦白出自己的欲望，可Ozymandias——Adrian的嗓音实在太过诱人，Adrian身上的气味实在太过亲切，Adrian的手指实在温柔又暖和，让冰冷雨夜中的他忍不住贴近。“你可能需要一些帮助，Daniel。”他说着，慢慢舔过Daniel的而扩，吹着气撩动对方深色的发梢，将他脸上的红晕衬得颜色更深。  
“请……请你帮我，帮帮我……”Daniel小声地说着，有些不好意思放下身段直接向对方乞求，但此时药物发挥作用在他脑内占有了绝对优势，让他情不自禁地想要渴求来自男人的爱抚或者——侵犯。  
Ozymandias强势而缓慢地揉捏Nite Owl的分身，舌头依然不屈不挠地向Nite Owl口内深处挺近，几乎要给他来一张无休止的法式深吻，湿漉漉的舌头纠缠声音与口水淋漓一起涌入Nite Owl的耳朵。金发男人的右手伸到Nite Owl的大腿根部，一寸一寸地将对方的腿往上抬，一直抬到一个完美的九十度让他双腿之间的分身一览无遗，暴露出隐藏在轻薄内衣下早已润湿了前端的阴茎。  
Nite Owl只觉得浑身的欲望和热量分散开来，一股顺着前胸和腹部一直往下，绕在被Ozymandias亲切揉捏的阴茎旁；而另一股顺着对方深入自己口内的舌头一直冲向大脑，把他原本清晰无比的脑子搅成比浆糊还要混乱的模样。  
他发现身上敏感的部位全部都被压在身上的金发男人掌控，Nite Owl不知道为何Ozymandias会对自己如此了如指掌，甚至他都知道当手指划过分身的皱褶时，Nite Owl会猛地浑身颤抖，身体向沙发里不住缩着像一只要被抓起的棕褐色小猫。  
“我受……不了……你到底要干什么。”Nite Owl问出后瞬间觉得自己所问的问题过于无知，他不是害怕与男性发生性关系，只是没想到自己此时真的能与仰慕许久的人发生关系。在一开始Nite Owl或许还有些反抗和不安，但随着Adrian的手指活动得更加灵巧，更加深入他的体内，他也开始沉沦于这场突如其来的性爱。  
于是他开始变得主动起来，Nite Owl开始自如地扭动自己的腰挎，让自己的分身迎合着凑到Ozymandias的手中，在接连不断的粗重喘息和对方身上的檀木味重越来越硬，越来越挺立着指向小腹。“Daniel……亲爱的丹……你已经忍不住了是吗？”  
Ozymandias低沉而亲切地对他说着，心满意足地看着Nite Owl在自己的操弄下变成一副如此诱人的模样。对方的脸颊涨得通红，几乎要溺死在Ozymandias热切的亲吻之中。并且他发现Nite Owl也沉迷其中。这个原本还在稍微躲闪和隐蔽的人开始把自己的双手试探地放到Ozymandias脑后，由上往下地抚摸着他的脑后，当Ozymandias双手粗暴地撸动阴茎时他猛地抓紧Adrian的金发，换取了更粗暴的对待。  
“嘶——你——等等——”  
但Ozymandias根本不会理睬Daniel的请求和小声哀嚎，反而开始向男人后面的隐秘部位不断挺进。他先是伸出手指仔细地按摩和旋转小穴周围的皮肤，然后不由分说地直接伸进去两根手指，或浅或深地按压着促进Daniel适应异物的进入。  
Daniel双手忍不住捂着脸，不想与Ozymandias直视，但很快的第三根手指让他开始无法自己控制自己的表情。Nite Owl的牙齿咬着嘴唇，努力不让自己发出喘息声，而后穴传来的不断深入感和扩张感让他产生前所未有的感受。  
这种被一个男人试探和开拓的感受让他感到害怕却又异常期待。并且三根手指进入时，Nite Owl感到自己身体内部一个隐秘的开关被豁然打开，Ozymandias瘦削的手指好像按到了内穴中凸起的一点点皮肤，让Nite Owl浑身上下产生雷劈般的惊吓感，甚至让他两腿间紧绷的阴茎又坚挺了几分。  
“嘘嘘嘘……亲爱的老朋友，你得放松。”Adrian贴近Daniel的耳朵安慰性地说着，他在三根指头完全扩张时拉远了一点二人的距离，办公桌上橙色的台灯从Adrian的身后投射过来，把男人平常明亮的眼睛衬托得十分浓黑。于是Daniel也主动起来，他拽着Adrian的领子，下定决心似地说：“进来，Ade.”  
Ozymandias粗大而迫不及待的阴茎早已经从他的裤子中释放出来，贴着Nite Owl的穴口慢慢地转圈，好让对方充分感受到这根硬挺的粗壮程度。放松，没关系，这只是一次性爱。Daniel这样告诫自己，接着更紧地环抱住对方的肩膀，让对方缓慢而坚挺地全部插入自己的身体。  
男性阴茎进入身体的瞬间还是让这位饱经战场的老“守望者”吃痛地叫了出来。他死命攥着Ozymandias精致的西服外套，痛感让他几乎能撕碎对方的衣服，但随着痛感而来的是梦寐以求的饱满与温热感觉。  
“你真的很棒，Dan。我能感到你的小穴像小嘴一样吸着我的阴茎，你还想要，对吗？”“唔，是……不……你……”  
金发男人借着体型优势轻而易举地把Daniel压进天鹅绒沙发里，让他的双腿加在自己肩膀上，像打桩一样深深地把他往沙发里操，操得他几乎发不出任何声音。所有的乞求和叫唤声都变成碎裂的只言片语，默默地随着窗外越来越大的雨交融成Ozymandias的名字——Adrian。  
“够……够了……Adrian——”  
“叫我‘King’，Dan.”Ozymandias低喃着在男人身体里射了一次，而他没有立刻拔出自己的分身，而是像幕间休息一样更加温柔地亲吻男人的每一寸皮肤。不仅是亲吻他的脸部，Ozymandias还抬起Nite Owl的右手，细细地让右手贴着自己的脸部摩挲，然后用干燥的嘴唇缓慢吻过每根手指，像端详一件稀世珍宝一样摆弄着他。Nite Owl呻吟了一声，脸蛋变得比刚才体内射精时更红，他有些不好意思地望着对方，声音低沉而沙哑地唤着：“King”  
Ozymandias的脸上露出满意的微笑，他清楚地知道在不久的将来他会背叛这个温柔且毫无戒备之心的可爱男人，他期待着到那天时Nite Owl脸上出现的绝望和刺痛感，但他也绝对要完全享受今日美妙的性爱。他要好好地疼爱这个主动献身的男人，把他身体上的每一寸都仔细品尝，让自己的肌肤在他的肌肤上留下属于自己的檀香香水，或者——  
Adrian想到了一个绝妙的主意，他几乎不可闻地低声念了一句“原谅我”，然后将脸深深地埋进Daniel的颈窝，同时加大下半身的力度再次让分身把Daniel整个人几乎贯穿——在Daniel挣扎着想要逃脱的时候，金发男人张嘴咬上了他的肩膀，不重不轻地在肩膀凹陷处留下一圈红色的牙印。  
而就当他咬上的时候，Daniel也因为这个疼痛和后穴传来的快感收紧全身，骤然爆发力量后又浑身无力地挂在Ozymandias的身上。  
金发男人心满意足地放开Daniel，满意地看着自己的阴茎从对方体内拔出后残留的汩汩白色精液。窗外的灰色雷雨终究还是震耳欲聋地批盖了下来，将Adrian的脸照得明暗不定。  
“谢谢，Daniel。”Adrian微笑着说，最后在Daniel额头留了一个吻。  



End file.
